So called T-groove connections are known to connect board-shaped members to posts. These consist of profiles having a C-shaped cross section and being arranged on posts, and of profiles having a T-shaped cross section secured on the side edges of the board-shaped member, which can be moved in longitudinal direction into the T-profiles. This type of assembly requires much space above the post, namely clearance space which equals at least the height of the board-shaped member. Also an entirely wobble-free fit cannot be achieved because of the necessarily relatively large play between the profiles.
Connections with angular slots are also known for the same purpose, into which slots the bolts, which project laterally from the board-shaped member, are suspended. In order to also obtain a locking in longitudinal direction of the bolt, the bolt has an annular groove, the inside diameter of which is only a little less than the width of the angle slot and the width of which is only a little larger than the thickness of the wall in which the angle slot is provided. A somewhat wobble-free fit can be achieved only in a close-tolerance work, which in turn makes the installation more difficult. It is advantageous, in comparison with the T-groove connection, that only little space is needed above the posts, namely a clearance space which is approximately equal to the length of the vertical part of the angle slot. Similar problems, like the problems in connections with angle slots, occur is also known connections with keyhole-shaped openings.
Finally screw connections are also known for the connecting of board-shaped members to post, in which through extending screws are used. They are placed through holes, which are provided in the board-shaped member and on the post, namely in special fastening plates of fastening bars. This type of connection requires much work and is disadvantageous for the appearance of the information board.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a plug-in connection, in particular, however, not exclusively, for the use on an information board, which can be assembled with one short movement and results in a wobble-free fit.
The inventive plug-in connection is characterized by two cooperating wedges, the wedge surfaces of which can abut one another by a plug-in movement, whereby at least one wedge is arranged stationarily relative to two locking surfaces positioned angularly to one another, and the wedge surface defines with each of the two locking surfaces an acute angle, whereby in the locking position the wedge, which is movable relative to the two locking surfaces, rest with contact surfaces provided on the wedge on the locking surfaces.
The wedge surfaces cause, in a so constructed plug-in connection due to their special position relative to the locking surfaces, the introduced wedge to be pulled toward both locking surfaces. This achieves an absolutely wobble-free holding together of the wedges and thus the parts connected to it. It is hereby, for example, possible for one wedge to be arranged on a board-shaped member and the other wedge on a post. The plug-in connection can be effected with a short movement, so that only little space is needed for creating the connection.
The two acute angles can be the same with respect to the two locking surfaces. This, however, is not a necessary condition. The wedge surfaces may also be oriented such that the angles relative to the two locking surfaces are different. The angles may also vary in greater limits. Also the locking surfaces can define various angles with one another. It is particularly preferable when the locking surfaces are positioned at a right angle to one another.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the wedges are connected to profiles, which form locking surfaces. The profiles can then in turn be connected with parts, for example screwed, thus for example with a board-shaped member and a post. The profiles can be supplemented to one channel, in which the wedges lie. In this manner, the connection is stored protected and nonvisible, which is advantageous for the appearance of the entire construction. Particularly advantageous for the forming of a channel are profiles of an angular cross section, whereby also a type of a labyrinth connection can be provided.
The wedges consist advantageously of metal profiles. Two cooperating wedges can be created through a cross section extending inclined with respect to the longitudinal direction of the profile.
According to a further development of the invention, a locking pin is provided. This additional part is advantageous if the parts connected by the plug-in connection are to be secured with respect to one another. However, there are also cases where such a special safety measure is not needed.
Additional features of the invention include the provision an information board which is created with the help of plug-in connections of the afore-described inventive design. It is thereby advantageous to provide each two plug-in connections on an edge of the board-shaped member forming the information carrier. An exact alignment of the information carrier and a light stress on the individual plug-in connection is thereby achieved.
Particularly well suited are plug-in connections with associated profiles, whereby the profiles are associated with the parts to be connected. Screws, with which the wedges are held on the profiles can at the same time be used to fasten the profiles on the posts or the information carrier.